


Legend

by jusrecht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the hands which shook the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

When the rest of the world saw his hands, they imagined great things.

They were the hands which once belonged to an eleven-year-old boy, horrified to see what they were capable of but not enough to abandon their use—and thus, his first act of murder.

They were the hands which once gripped the sword of Godric Gryffindor, killed a Basilisk, and destroyed a Horcrux, each sinew and joint barely aware of the whirl of twelve summers.

They were the hands which once waved through time and conjured a powerful enough Patronus to repel an army of Dementors, all to save the first family he had ever known.

They were the hands which once stood at stalemate with Lord Voldemort’s lethal curse and dragged the corpse of a friend back home.

They were the hands which once endured lies craved deep into skin and flesh for hours on end, and yet failed to save the one person who actually mattered.

They were the hands which once tipped poison past Albus Dumbledore’s lips and did nothing when the one man he respected above all others was murdered.

They were the hands which once defeated the greatest dark wizard of their age.

They were the hands which shook the world. As were his name and scar, his hands were part of a legend, but they trembled, stubborn fingers unfurling at long last to a pair of bare, vulnerable palms, in the warm cradle of Hermione's hands. She kissed each whitened knuckle, gently, and he cried.


End file.
